Everybody Needs Love
by Kifo Entiegon
Summary: A sneak into the life of an easily angered daughter of Apollo and one of her many days at Camp Half-Blood. But when this day turns out to be one of the worst, will she be able to turn her frown upside-down? Or will she have to endure the pranks from her secret crush for the rest of her life? T to be safe. song-fic? one shot.


**Hello again, people. I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't dropped off the face of the planet and that I am still working on updates for my hiatus stories. This has been sitting on my computer for a while now and I have only just figured out how to end it. Hope you all like it.**

**I do not own ABBA or Camp Half-Blood. If I did, I would like to know why I'm still young and not at camp.**

* * *

**People Need Love**

Andi Prince walked out of the Apollo Cabin in a particularly bad mood that morning. Well, she more like stormed out of her cabin and down to the Hermes Cabin where she was sure that her kunai knives were. She had gone in to get them, along with her pair of sickle and chains, for her next class in the arena and found the small ninja weapons missing. And someone was going to pay for taking her weapons.

" Okay! Who took them!?" She yelled, slamming the door to the Hermes Cabin open.

The Hermes kids, minus the two infamous Stoll brothers, stopped whatever mischief they had been planning and looked at the visitor. At the sight of the furious red-headed daughter of Apollo, they all cowered in fear. But Griffin Lowe, one of the more mischievous boys after Travis and Connor, had a crooked grin on his face.

" Where are they?!" Andi demanded, storming up to the son of Hermes.

" I thought you would have checked the Armoury. Didn't you say that you were getting them cleaned?" He replied, his voice breaking ever so slightly in fear.

" I polish them myself, idiot! Now pass them!"

Reluctantly, Griffin passed over the six bronze kunai knives. But it was mainly out of fear of the smaller and younger demigod. With a satisfied smile, Andi took back her weapons and placed them in the pouch on her leg. Everyone in the cabin seemed to hold their breath as the daughter of Apollo turned around, Griffin praying to his father that he had been lucky enough to escape the wraith of the easily angered daughter of the sun god. He had no such luck. As quick as lightning, she spun around and broke his nose with a satisfying crunch. Then she continued her way out of the cabin.

But it was as she was leaving the cabin that her mother's favourite song entered her mind. Why? She did not know. All she knew was that getting a random song stuck in her head was one of her more common ADHD moments. And, being a child of Apollo, it was extremely hard to get that song out of her mind once it was in there. Especially if it was one of her mother's favourite songs. Even more so if it was that song.

She tried to ignore it. That wasn't much help. She tried thinking about other songs. Her mother's song was too powerful to be over-ridden. Then she looked up and noticed the chaos that was around her and she realised just how ironic the song actually was. She had no choice but to give in to it as her mind began thinking about what this could possibly mean. Nor did she realise how messed up her day was going to be.

It went something like this…

First, over at the Demeter cabin, Katie Gardner and her sister Miranda were reprimanding the Stolls for their latest prank. From how loud the girls were yelling, and the purple colour of their faces, Andi could easily tell that the boys had gone and sprayed the Demeter plants with herbicide again. There may have even been more damage done to the inside of the cabin than just spraying herbicide on the plants, but no one was completely sure at this point in time. And by the looks on the boys' faces, and the failed attempt to talk to them, they were failing at calming them and flirting with them. Basically, it was another ordinary day in the lives of the Stoll brothers and the Demeter cabin.

Andi decided to take the long way to the arena, making sure she went past the back of the cabins so as to find out what had made Miranda mad let alone Katie. It turned out she wasn't the only one. There were about five other Apollo campers still behind the Demeter cabin listening in. And, of course, the Aphrodite cabin had some of its 'Romance Paparazzi' behind there as well. The rest of the camp that was around the area were either doing a U-turn around the cabins or else taking the long way like her. It was clear that by the end of the night, _everyone_ in camp would know _everything_ that had happened… plus some add-ons if the Aphrodite cabin had their way.

" Why's Miranda involved?" Andi asked one of the Demeter boys that had just given up on trying to clear the back of his cabin of campers.

" Connor glued about twenty-eight sets of Lego wheels to the bottom of her slippers and hung up a snake skin above her head, last night. Where he got that stuff from, I have no idea. Most of us were just glad she knows how to roller-stake." The boy, 16 year old Thomas Patterson, replied with an Australian accent.

" So that's who it was."

" Yeah. I swear he nearly gave her a heart attack."

" And us while he was at it." A Hecate camper added, overhearing the short conversation.

The events that followed that little scene included the Hunters of Artemis (who were in camp for the week) and sons of Hephaestus Leo Valdez and Jake Mason, and her brother and his boyfriend (who were down in the strawberry fields). All she could gather as she passed both events was that the Hunters were arguing with the Hephaestus boys about fixing something important to them and that Jasper was soon to be single again.

When Andi finally got to the Arena, she found her brother Will Solace having 'girl problems'. It was actually quite funny to watch. Nyssa from Hephaestus was yelling at Will like they had been together all their lives. And to think, it was over something trivial like how unkempt his appearance was and started by her asking him for some kind of supplies that Apollo cabin were keeping away from the Hephaestus boys for them. Mariah Estengat, Nyssa's little sister and one of Andi's friends, was standing next to her and watching the scene with an amused expression on her face.

" Let me guess. It's that time of month again?" Andi asked, nudging the thirteen year old gently in the shoulder.

" Yep." Mariah replied in a heavy Spanish accent.

" Oh, I feel sorry for Will."

" Why?"

" The last time this happened, the happy couple over there refused to speak for a month. The only thing that got them talking again was little Sally Fredricks from Aphrodite Cabin."

" What happened?"

" She thought that they were acting like an old married couple and kept asking the Apollo and Hephaestus cabins if Mr and Mrs Solace were still in love with each other or if they were going to divorce each other. She was too innocent for her own good. The Hermes Cabin fixed that, though. Pity."

With that, the two girls began laughing, not even being able to stop when Will and Nyssa turned to glare at them. So far, aside from the thieving incident with Griffin Lowe, the day seemed to be going okay for the daughter of Apollo. Her mother's song had even given way for the precious memory. Unfortunately, that slight peace in the day did not last very long. Halfway through her match against one of the other Hephaestus kids the song returned with a vengeance and caused her to lose the match.

She was not pleased.

After practice in the arena was over, the lunch horn was sounded and people began making their way to the dining pavilion. And all the way there, Andi was desperately trying to get her mother's favourite song out of her head. It didn't help that she noticed Pollux from Dionysus Cabin looking particularly upset over something. But she also noticed the dark look in his eyes when he noticed her going over to make sure that he was okay, so she knew not to further agitate him. Children of Dionysus, let alone the camp director himself, were scary when they were angry or upset. Unfortunately Mariah, who had only been at camp for a couple of weeks and so didn't know the tricks and trades as well as Andi did, went to see if everything was okay before the daughter of Apollo could stop her.

" Leave me alone." Pollux growled quietly before either of the two girls could say anything.

" Let's do what he says." Andi suggested, trying to get Mariah into the dining pavilion before anyone or anything got hurt.

" I just wanted to know if everything was okay." Mariah said, ignoring her friend.

" I'll be fine if you leave me alone." The son of Dionysus replied a little louder than before.

" Okay, Pollux. I think everyone's having a bad day today. Let's just try and calm down for now." Andi said soothingly, trying to avoid any arguments before they started.

" I don't care what you think, Andrea-"

" Don't call me that!" Instantly Andi's soothing tone was changed into a deep growl, fires practically burning in her eyes.

If there was one thing that she absolutely hated, it was people calling her by her first name. It reminded her too much of her grandmother and what had happened that fateful night. And Mariah ended up trying to prevent someone's death. Namely Pollux's. The only good thing that happened during that confrontation was that Will, Nyssa and, surprisingly, the Stoll brothers had seen what was going on and had rushed to separate the two before blood was shed. By the time they managed to get the two agitated demigods away from each other, Andi was screaming her head off and being dragged into the pavilion by her brother and his girlfriend, Mariah following close behind them.

No one questioned anything as the entire camp watched Will and Nyssa drag Andi into the pavilion and over to the Apollo table. Not even Chiron dared to interfere this early into the ordeal. The daughter of Apollo was still too worked up for anyone to get her to stop screaming and cursing. He did, however, call Mariah over and asked her what had happened.

Pollux soon entered the pavilion with Travis and Connor flanking his sides like security guards and watching Andi closely to make sure that she didn't do a flying leap from her table and tackle the son of Dionysus to the ground with one of her kunai knives in hand and in front of his father. And it didn't take long for everyone to realize that Mr. D was closely watching the daughter of Apollo for such an attack at his son. It just proved that he had some sort of heart… even if it was only for his children.

Thankfully, Andi had already made her sacrifice to her father and was seated once more at the Apollo table…with every one of her brothers and sisters watching her every move. It was slightly unnerving to see her murderously stabbing at her fish with her knife, though. And there was more than one person in the silent pavilion (mainly those who were new to camp) who was wondering what exactly Pollux had done to her. Needless to say Andi was imagining her poor piece of fish to be both the son of Dionysus and her grandmother. At that point in time, she hated the both of them even more so than she hated Griffin Lowe from his thieving heist that morning.

" Um… Andi…?" Gary Rodgers asked uncertainly as he watched the already dead fish getting massacred, fearing for his own life.

" It's best just to leave her at the moment." Will advised the 10 year old.

" I just wanted to say that I think the fish is dead."

" I know, man. But I think we should all just let her cool down for a little bit."

" Did Pollux say it?" Kayla asked.

" Yeah."

Griffin Lowe must have only just found out what had happened himself because the pavilion was instantly filled with his voice. " Great! She's on a murderous rampage. That's all I need!"

" You will silence your trap, Lowe, or I swear I will come over there and make you hurt far worse than just a broken nose!" Andi snapped almost instantly.

* * *

Lunch, though scary for pretty much everyone else, seemed to go quite quickly for Andi. Maybe it was the fact that she was determined to kill the already dead fish on her plate. Maybe it was because people tended to leave her alone. Or maybe it was because, after completely destroying the fish, she finally realised how hungry she was and before she knew it there was nothing left on her plate. She just didn't know.

Unfortunately, her anger had not been entirely sedated by the fish. And that meant that, when Chiron called both her and Pollux over to him to figure out what had happened, Pollux got some fine choice words aimed at him by Andi and Chiron was growled at (though not too unkindly like the son of Dionysus). Needless to say, for that kind of language, Andi had been put on kitchen duty with Pollux for the rest of the week.

Once Chiron had dismissed the two, Andi went back to her cabin where Will was waiting to lead them up to the infirmary for care duty. There was usually two children of Apollo who took care of the various things that happened in the infirmary who usually took turns with the rest of their cabin, but it was on the Apollo campers' daily routines that the entire cabin perform its duties for an hour there. However something seem suspicious to her. When she reached her cabin, she found her siblings looking from their cabin to the Hermes cabin with murderous glares. And evil smirks graced Kayla and Austin's faces when they noticed their younger sister coming.

" What are you standing out here for?" Andi asked as she got closer.

" Well… you're not going to like this, but…" One of her older brothers, Richard Bowman, stuttered, scratching at his light brown hair awkwardly.

" But… what, Robin?"

" See for yourself."

Slowly, Andi turned to look through the open door of her cabin. Considering the outside had barely been touched, she was pretty sure the Stolls were not behind the deed. They were probably still getting yelled at by Katie and Miranda when it happened. But one thing was for sure. Whoever had done it was definitely going to pay. And she had a pretty good guess as to who it had been.

She swept her eyes over the inside of her cabin once more. The entire place was black as night. It could possibly rival the Hades cabin in darkness. How they managed it in such a short time, no one knew. But that wasn't all. Aside from the fact that everyone's possessions (except Jason's and Alison's things) were all over the place and otherwise mixed up, everyone's bows and arrows were painted silver and were obviously made out of or sprayed with something that turned them into rubber. To a trained archer, those arrow feathers definitely looked fake. And the problem was that wasn't the worst of it.

Every piece of clothing that the boys owned (except Jason's) had been replaced with bright pink, frilly dresses and miniskirts and bright pink Dora the Explorer t-shirts. There were even a few tutus thrown in there as well. Someone had already made the mistake of swapping one of Jason's favourite blue shirts with a pink men's shirt and he was already in the cabin, ripping it for all he was worth. He didn't like the colour pink… at all. And being autistic, he took things to the extreme. Whoever's top that belonged too was going to have to get a new one.

The girls didn't suffer that badly, thankfully. They just had slime covered all over their beds. The only exception this time was Alison's bed. Even Apollo the guide dog's bed had been spared, though that was probably because Chiron had threatened every single Hermes camper with kitchen duty after each meal and stable duty and toilet duty for three months if the dog or any of his things were touched. And no one wanted to do toilet duty.

But whoever it was had left a calling card… a small speck of blood on the once clean and pressed pillow case on Andi's bed sitting next to a blood red rose. Andi turned around and stalked over to the Hermes cabin for the second time that day. That boy was going to be in some serious trouble when she got through with him. And her siblings were beginning to wonder if they were going to be hearing a death notice from the Hermes cabin soon or not.

" Well, at least we know one thing." Alison said as the others watched their sister leave.

" What's that?" Kayla asked.

" Whoever did this obviously has a soft spot for Andi."

" Either that or they just don't realise that you should never get Andi angry." Will sighed, causing a few smiles.

Those were the words that Andi only just managed to catch as she stormed over to the Hermes cabin for the second time that day. And, to be honest, they only made her angrier. Anyone walking between her and the Hermes cabin instantly backed up from her to let her pass so that they didn't get hurt themselves. Even some of Ares kids backed up (though they had smirks on their faces which usually meant that they sensed a fight about to happen). By the time Andi reached her destination, she was stone faced. She didn't even bother to pound on the door this time. She just went straight to the yelling.

" If you think you can go about pranking my cabin, you've got another thing coming, Lowe! Get your sorry hide out here now!" Andi screamed from outside the Hermes cabin door.

" Dude, you really shouldn't have done it." Someone on the other side of the door whispered.

" You should have just left the Apollo cabin to us." A similar sounding voice added.

" Like you two could do any better!" Griffin's voice retaliated.

As far as Andi could tell, the Stoll brothers and Griffin were the only ones in their cabin. The others were down at the forest edge racing each other to see who was the fastest out of the cabin. Meanwhile, possibly the three most troublesome sons of Hermes were sitting in their cabin having a nice little argument over who should have prank rights to the Apollo cabin. In other words, they were ditching lessons, which really isn't unexpected from any member of the Hermes Cabin. They've all been known to do it.

" We are the pros at pranking. Of course we could do better!" That voice, Andi was sure, had to belong to Travis. She had heard him that many times arguing with Katie she was beginning to learn the tiniest differences between the brothers' voices.

" Well, if you could do better, why did you end up in the infirmary after Andi threw her bow at you and knocked you unconscious?" Griffin retaliated.

Okay, so the voice had been Connor's. But Andi was still learning, so she blamed it on that. Either way the arguing was getting pretty intense. And Andi was getting angrier. Pretty soon she ended up barging through the door (and the chairs and the stack of boxes and the… whatever it was that were behind it), scaring the living daylights out of the three boys. And all three of them cowered before her even though it was only Griffin that she wanted.

" First of all, I want to know what you two are doing in here and not leading your cabin like you should be." She said, pointing at the Stoll brothers.

The brothers gained identical smirks. " And we want to know why you're bossing us around. I can think of a lot of things wrong about this situation." The older one said.

" And I can think of a lot of things wrong about you… three!"

" Hey! Why are you dragging me into this?!" Griffin yelped, backing away from the daughter of Apollo.

" Because this is all your fault!" Andi was, by this time, quite red in the face. The Stolls, though snickering at their younger brother's bad luck, decided to stay out of the argument. That did not, however, mean they were going to stay away from their own cabin.

" How can it be me fault!?"

" Only you would do something like that. Why, in the name of Olympus, would you steal my kunai knives and then prank my cabin on the same day?! Are you looking to get yourself killed?!"

" Is that concern I hear in Prince's voice, Travis?" Connor asked from the sidelines.

" I don't know, brother, but it sure is entertaining." Travis replied.

" You stay out of this!" Griffin and Andi both roared back at them, though Griffin's face was red with embarrassment and Andi's face was now livid.

Needless to say, the older boys did. After a few more minutes of arguing between the son of Hermes and daughter of Apollo, Andi finally landed a punch right over Griffin's left eye. The force sent him sprawling on the floor and he was instantly given a black eye. It took him another minute just to sit up, and even then his head was still spinning.

" Maybe you should be the one to… no. No, just forget it." Andi growled, turning her back to the injured boy.

" What? Don't trust me to clean up my mess?" Griffin asked, his voice guarded.

" As a matter of fact, I don't… at all." And with that, she was gone.

Not even five minutes later, Will had found Andi literally banging her head against a wall. It wasn't that her anger had finally gotten to the extreme levels thanks to what had gone down with Griffin. It was because her mother's favourite song was driving her _insane_. And the only way to stop herself from singing it aloud, apparently, was to bash her head against a wall. Will had to drag her into the Apollo cabin just to get her to stop with the bashing.

Unfortunately, while Will was still trying to get his little sister to explain to him what was going on that day, Andi's ears picked up on the sound of arguing. Percy had obviously done something to upset Annabeth because she was giving him the longest lecture about it that Andi had ever heard in her life. And she had heard some pretty long lectures. In fact, just the thought of lectures made her think about her grandmother and that in turn made her reach for her pillow and scream a number of things into it while Will sat next to her, not knowing what to do.

" Annabeth, please!" Percy's muffled voice came from the other side of the cabin door.

But something told Will, at least, that Annabeth wasn't going to listen. True enough, it quickly became known that Percy and Annabeth had had another one of their lover's spats. And, of course, headaches had begun sprouting all over the place at that news. Annabeth did not talk to Percy for the rest of the week because of whatever it was they had been arguing about.

It took another five minutes just for Will to get Andi out of the cabin and up to the infirmary. He had a nagging feeling that his sister wasn't going to be able to do much once there, though, so he made a mental note to ease her through helping Jason in sorting out and ordering the various medical supplies. For someone with autism, Jason was pretty calm and that seemed to rub off on those around him. It may have even done her some good to spend some time away from the rest of the campers. But neither he nor Andi expected to see Nico di Angelo curled up in the shadows against the Artemis cabin and with pen and paper in his lap.

It was a known secret around camp that the boy had a crush for Thalia and that he was practically praying that she give up her position as a hunter so that he could try and work up the courage to ask her out. It was common in the Aphrodite cabin, too… when Piper wasn't around, of course. But, alas, Thalia herself had said that she wouldn't give up her position for anything. Perhaps it was because of Luke, that she did this. No one knew. All Andi knew was that the fleeting scene had somehow urged her mother's favourite song to keep tormenting her.

" Will. Get me out of here." She pleaded, wishing for darkness.

" We're going, don't worry." Will replied, humming a different tune into her ear to try and help his sister forget the song at least for that day.

Unfortunately, even in the infirmary there was something there to keep the song fresh in her mind. By this time, Andi was seriously beginning to wonder how this had all started. And she was practically praying to her father for the terror to end. But even the quick glance around the infirmary as she went to the storage room where Jason had already begun to work had triggered something. And when she was in the storage room, she could do nothing except overhear everything that was happening in the main area of the infirmary. She was sure she was going to go insane if the song kept playing in her head.

Not long after Andi and Jason had had a 'calming session' (the girl was about to start hitting herself in the head again to try and eradicate the song from her mind), Chris Rodriguez was heard coming in to the infirmary. And judging by the fact that there was more than one person walking into the place, Andi was almost sure that someone had had to help him get there. It only remained a mystery (or a semi-mystery considering she had a guess as to who it was that sent him there) as to who it was that had beaten him up pretty badly.

" What did you do this time, Chris?" Andi heard Austin ask.

" I offered to be Clarisse's training partner."

" And, let me guess. She didn't hold back?"

" When does she ever hold back?"

" Good point."

" With the way those two were fighting, you'd swear that they were enemies with a score to settle instead of lovers." The guy who brought Chris in, Emmett Townsend, grumbled. " I'm just surprised that there aren't any broken bones. They were going at it pretty hard."

" Hard and fast. That's how we roll, Emmett. You should know that, by now." Chris said.

Unfortunately, that sent Andi to scream out in frustration as the terror of the song returned to her mind. Jason had managed to calm her mind earlier, but knowing that Clarisse had sent her own boyfriend to the infirmary only sparked the terror again. Now it was taking all of Jason's will power to calm himself and his half-sister down. He wasn't having much luck considering the young daughter of Apollo was crouched down in a foetal position, trying desperately to get the song out of her head. It made him realise just how he reacted to certain things at times.

" Andi?" Austin called from the main part of the infirmary, confusion and worry for his sister clear in his voice.

After calling for help from Richard (who was in the next room) and a lot of ointment and bandages, Austin left his brother to tend to the injured son of Hermes and went to check on his sister. What he found when he got there unsettled him. Jason was looking trapped and uncomfortable with the situation, but never before had he seen Andi cry… even though she had been at camp at least as long as he had. And never before had he seen one of her 'song-days' (as everyone called them) get this bad.

" Andi? What's wrong?" He asked gently, not realising that his words and tone of voice were what caused a fresh pounding of the song and a fresh batch of tears with it.

" I… I can't stay here, Austin. I need… I need quiet." Andi sobbed.

" I tried." Jason said, sounding confused and worried.

" I know, buddy. I know. You just keep doing what you're doing and I'll take Andi back to the cabin. Okay?" Austin said.

" Okay."

With that, Austin helped Andi to her feet and led her out of the infirmary. Richard gave her a curious look as they passed, but Austin merely gave him the order to let Will know that Andi was going back to the cabin. She was rubbing furiously at her eyes to try and hide her tears all the way. And, of course, that gained unwanted attention. But what no one knew was that Andi's current predicament was the first thing that actually followed the song that was playing in her head. She prayed that the darkness and quiet of her cabin did something to help keep the song and the memories out of her mind.

* * *

Andi must have cried herself to sleep when she got back to the cabin with Austin because when she opened her eyes, Kayla was kneeling next to her bunk and gently shaking her shoulder to try and wake her. It was only then, as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes, that she noticed the cabin had been cleaned of any prank material that Griffin Lowe had used earlier. That and Kayla was the only person in the cabin beside herself.

" Where is…?" She began to say before she was interrupted by a yawn.

" We tried waking you up for dinner, but you wouldn't budge. We're all heading down to the amphitheatre." Kayla replied.

" It's after… Holy Sun, I've got clean up duty with Pollux."

" Chiron's given you tonight as an exception. Come on, we've got a sing-a-long tonight." Her sister was almost at the door when she remembered something. " Oh, and you may want to thank both Griffin and Pollux later."

" Why?"

" Griffin cleaned this place up for us while we were all in the infirmary. And it was Pollux who convinced Chiron to give you the night off."

" Right."

" Come on. You're wanted in the amphitheatre."

" Wanted?"

Without an answer, Kayla grabbed Andi's wrist and dragged her out of the cabin. Not even while they were running towards the amphitheatre and the rest of the camp did Kayla break and tell her younger sister what was going on. And it was sparking Andi's curiosity and anger. When they reached the amphitheatre, the younger daughter of Apollo found that everyone had been waiting for her.

She made not a single step as she realised that there was someone on the stage and that they didn't come from the Apollo cabin. In fact the person had a black eye and a broken nose. Just looking at him made her extremely suspicious and she began to turn away in anger, thinking that he was about to prank her again. She got the surprise of her life when he noticed her and began to speak.

" I know you hate me at the moment, Andi, and that you hate this song. But there is a truth in it that I believe you need. Because, believe it or not, people do need love. I admit, I did get help. But I guess you can't keep a son of Hermes from making a bet and… well, I'll leave you to guess what happened." He said, his voice carrying through the quiet amphitheatre.

" I am not staying here to listen to you sing, Lowe. I am not having a good day today and unless you wish to keep you tongue I suggest you leave me alone." Andi growled back without turning around.

" Just listen, Andi. This may just turn a few things around for you." Kayla whispered.

" Then cut out my tongue. You won't have to deal with the sound of my voice. But I'll still prank you. And I'll still sing this song. It will be the last thing you ever hear from me, if you do. So just in case, I'm going to say this stuff first. I'm willing to give you everything you need, including love, as long as you'll have me. Just… let me help you." Griffin continued.

There was a few minutes of stunned silence (in which the Aphrodite cabin seemed to go all mushy at the news) before anything happened. Andi made a grab for Kayla to try and keep herself up as Griffin started to sing. For someone who was a son of Hermes, he didn't have too bad a voice… even with a broken face.

" _People need hope, people need loving,  
__People need trust from a fellow man.  
__People need love to make a good living,  
__People need faith and a helping hand._

" _Man has always wanted a woman by his side to keep him company.  
__Women always knew that it takes a man to get matrimonial harmony.  
__Everybody knows that a man who's feeling down wants some female sympathy.  
__Gotta have love to carry on living,  
__Gotta have love 'til eternity._

" _People need hope, people need loving,  
__People need trust from a fellow man.  
__People need love to make a good living,  
__People need faith and a helping hand."_

Griffin then decided to let the back ground music take over the 'la-la' sections of the song. Andi could only guess at how stupid the boy was feeling just singing in front of the entire camp let alone the female parts in the song. But still she remained where she stood, holding on to her older sister for support as his voice rang in her ears. Just like her mother's voice singing the song in her head, Griffin continued right on cue.

" _Flowers in a desert need a drop of rain like a woman needs her man.  
__If a man's in love and his woman wants the moon, then he'll take it down if he can.  
__Somebody who loves you and somebody who cares,  
__Isn't that what you call a friend?  
__Gotta have love to carry on living.  
__Isn't it easy to understand?_

" _People need hope, people need loving,  
__People need trust from a fellow man.  
__People need love to make a good living,  
__People need faith and a helping hand."_

As the son of Hermes finished the song, letting the rest of the Apollo cabin take the 'la-la' sections once more and singing the last chorus softly as if to make her understand, Andi turned to Kayla. The lyrics that had been plaguing her all day had suddenly fitted in to place with the events of the day and it was all crushing her mind. Once more she needed to get away from the rest of the camp… but something was stopping her from leaving this time.

" What do you think, Andi?" Kayla asked softly. " This was all his idea… all his heart. Are you going to leave him to burn?"

" I need some time to myself at the moment. Tell him to contact me in the morning with his answer." Andi replied, trying to sort out her head and her heart at the same time.

Kayla gave a small nod. " You know where the stash is. I'll see you in the morning."

With that, Andi turned her back on a confused and slightly heart-broken Griffin Lowe.

* * *

The next morning, Griffin went into his cabin to get away from the rest of his brothers and sisters. They hadn't stopped teasing him about the night before. And he was beginning to get sick of it. That was when he noticed the letter on his pillow. Cautiously (considering he was in the Hermes Cabin) he opened the letter.

_Dear Griffin Lowe,_

_Thank you for the performance last night. I really did enjoy it. It also opened my eyes. And for that I'd like to thank you again. I'm sorry I didn't stay until the complete end of the song, but I did hear most of it… or rather, most of you. My mother's voice sung me to sleep with the rest of the song. She also told me not to let you go. I know I should be telling you this face to face, but the 'big and scary Andi Prince of Apollo Cabin' is, believe it or not, a chicken when it comes to her heart. So, hopefully this answer was quick enough for you. I'm sure you'll be able to find me to get a confirmation, if that's what you really want. Just don't go on a pranking spree because of this._

_From your new girlfriend, _

_Andi Prince._

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this. It took me a while to figure out how to make it work. Those who you don't recognise from the books are most likely my own characters. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
